Nekos!
by salenastarzz
Summary: Ed and Roy have bin turned into nekos, Best part? they have to live together till they get there real bobys back! Is still going just can not update for a while. I will updat by the newyear and I hope to finsh it soon.
1. Claws, tail, and teeth

Summary: Edward was going to get his brother 2 cats to make up for all the times that he had had to turn him down. That was till both cats, a golden and a black one, and him and Roy get attacked and turned into nekos! Now can Roy and Ed get their bodies back! Can Roy keep his hands off the cute ed. Can Ed, the sexy Roy?

Parings: WinXAl, RoyXEd. I might put a few in its my first

Rated: T-M Do to all to words right now.

Neko: claw, tail, and teeth.

It was a really nice day out. Not to hot not to cold. Edward Elric was in the courtyard under his favorite tree. He was just staring up at the sky when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his action. Waite nothing was there? He must have just been thinking he saw it. No big deal. He still could not believe that Roy had become fuhrer, Al had his body back, specking of Al, Ed was happy him and Winry were going out, He gave them 1 year till they got married, Al should just ask her, and he had a nice life.

Just at that instant he heard a bell ringing in the background. "Oh shit! I'm not going to get back to his office in time! And I have the cats there! DAMN!" Ed yelled hurrying off to the fuhrer's office.

If he had bin paying more action he might have seen the purple eyes in the bush next to the tree looking at him. But he wasn't...

"Oh thank you Roy! I had no clue where to put them and I wanted to give them to him tonight." Ed said as he smiled up at Roy, holding a golden cat in his arms.

"No problem, I liked have someone in the room other then Riza and her gun." At this comment from Roy Ed just cracked up."Hey we better get going I'LL drive you home if you want. Its on my way anyway."

"Thanks Roy! Could you carry out the black cat? My hands are full with Neko right now." Ed said trying to keep the cat in his arms from going nuts.

"Neko? I thought they were for Al?" Roy grinned, Neko was a nice name for such a cute cat.

"Well I like this one, Al can name the other one, ok?" Ed said looking down and patting the cats head.

"Fine, Hey Riza do you mind getting the door, thanks!" Roy and ed were walking to the door when Roy stopped and looked at the door they were going to.

"What?" a bewildered Ed asked.

"I thought I heard something. Never mind. So how is Al anyways?

"Oh he's good, thanks Riza."

"Oh that's good-ED!" Just then a man had run into the door and grabbed the younger Alchemist by his flesh arm. As he did a white light lit up the room, Blinding anyone and anything It could. All of a sudden a scream brook out of the light and it made Roy flinch. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a scream of pure pain.

As the light faded Roy started to look to see if he could see Ed, But all he say was the limp body of the boy falling as a hand reached out for his face, blocking out his view. Almost At once the light started up, and with it came the pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roy screamed as he felt the Ed must have been in. His lower back burned, there was a searing pain at the top of his head, and he felt like everything was spinning. All of a sudden there was a gun shout and the light faded the pain with it. As the light stopped Roy fell to the ground, just barley staying conscious enough to keep his eyes open. He saw Riza standing in the door with her gun pointed at something, He heard the sound of breaking glass, Riza put her gun down and ran to him.

"Sir, sir! You ok!" I could see the worry in her eyes, but then I let my gaze drop. That's when I saw him, Ed. My eyes went wide and I felt Riza turn her gaze to what I was looking at. I Heard a gasp and someone say his name, But I was too far gone to think of who it could be any more. I did not just see that, Ed with cat ears, tail, and I could have sworn bigger eyes, K-9s, and some claws. But I must have only thought I saw it, I was barley in my right mind.


	2. Effects

Summary: Edward was going to get his brother 2 cats to make up for all the times that he had had to turn him down. That was till both cats, a golden and a black one, and him and Roy get attacked and turned into nekos! Now can Roy and Ed get their bodies back! Can Roy keep his hands off the cute ed. Can Ed, the sexy Roy?

Parings: WinXAl, RoyXEd. I might put a few in its my first

Rated: T-M Do to all to words right now.

Chapter 2: Effects

Neko

I woke up to bright light in my face, It must have been about 3:00pm by the way the sun hit me. I could hear voices; I decide to listen to them before opening my eyes. "Do you think they will be ok?" "I have no clue. I tried to shoot the guy when he went for Ed, but my gun got stuck, I have no clue why, it was if when it did not want to move till he want for Roy. I'm so sorry. It`s all my fault.", "No you did not know that someone would do this. No one did." The last little bit sounded sad. Waite I knew the voices! My eyes shot open only to be blinded by sun light, as I turned my head I heard both the people say my name, some running, and a hand on my far head. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Yes I'm all right Riza, What is Al doing here?" I had really no clue why he was here, Me and Ed were going to his house when..."Waite, Is Ed ok?" The two exchanged glances. Al spoke first.

"Well Riza called me and told me what happened. I came as fast as I could. And well... You should see for yourself. We put him on the other couch."As he said the last bit he stepped aside, letting me see the sleeping shape of Ed on the other side of the table. Winry sat on a chair next to him.

"Ed!" Roy ran over to the small blonde. The same blonde He thought he might love. "Ed are you..." Roy Just Realized that he was right before when he thought Ed had turned in to a neko. A part cat, Part human mix. Roy just looked him over, speechless. He had Golden cat ears, A tail that lay flat between his legs, It was longer then his legs, His nails came to a point almost like claws, His K-9s were bigger, One stuck out over his lip a litter on the side, ~so cute~, and his eyes were bigger too. But what got Roy the most was that his sliver watch was around his neck like a collar, with the clock part as a tag in the front. Something other than just the watch hung on the chain. Roy reached his hand out to touch it. It was a black dog tag with the same symbol on it as on his red coat. "Oh Ed..."

Just then Ed's ears flicked and his Eyes fluttered open. They seemed to space out in to space, but then they seemed to find something and focused on it. It was Roy and they stared in to each other Eyes for a moment, then Ed's gaze looked at the top of Roy's head." WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE CAT EARS!" At this comment Roy looked up and Ran to the mirror he kept in his desk. Roy quickly pulled out the mirror and looked at himself.

He had black cat ears. They were small compared to Ed's though. His sliver watch was also around his neck, but the dog tag he had had the symbol that was on his gloves... Waite if he had ears like Ed, then... He slowly moved his hand to his lower back and... "Damn a tail too!" and he brought his tail up. It was absolutely puffy, the long hairs not lying down, like Ed's tail, but spiked out! "Here you might want to look at yourself." Roy said giving Ed the mirror.

At this the poor boy looked utterly lost, but held up the mirror and looked anyway. He just stared at himself, Unable to take it all in."Brother?" He barely heard it. But he did and he looked up at the kid. "Umm Brother are you ok?" At this he blinked. "Oh ya, sorry Al it's a lot to take in." He said shaking his head, His ears flicking the whole time.

"You have a tail and claws to you know." Roy said. The boys Eyes winded and he looked down, Hands held out. He brought his tail up and just looked at it. No fn way.

"Um brother, This might not be the best time to tell you this but, You're going to have to stay with Roy while I look for a way to get you two back" Al said to a stunned Ed and Roy that were staring at him like he was mad.

"Why do I have to stay with him? I can take care of myself you know!"

"Ed just do it. We need you and Roy to stay close In case you are attacked aging. Ok. And It will take time for me to get this all sorted out, we have no clue how much this will effect either of you. It should not affect Roy as much though, Since he was stopped mid way in the transmutation, But Ed there is no telling about you. You were fully transmitted! This is for your own fucking good Ed now shut up and just do it" At this Ed's tail shout straight up and he just looked at Al till "Fine."


	3. Home coming

Chapter 3: Home coming.

Neko

Before Roy and Ed had left to go home Al stopped them in the hallway. "Here, I think you might need some of them." He said handing Ed a small stack of books." They are books on cats and how to take care of them. The top one should be the best, It tells all about the things cats do and why they do it. Oh and Here" He gave Roy a pile, there were less books on Roy's pile but each book was at least 3 times thicker than the ones Ed had to carry. "These are some things to keep you two from killing each other. And here Roy you need to keep the ears covered, and you too Ed." Al said handing Roy a hat. It was black and had a sliver ribbon around it, He also put up Ed's hood.

"Ok Ok Al. I said I would stay with him, so just let it go. All I have to say is that you better find a way to fix this soon." Ed said as he looks at Al.

"Come on Fullmetal, I'm not going to do anything." Once it was out of his mouth he wish he did not say because Ed's eyes went huge as he turned a deep red.

" I hope you wouldn't even have to say that!" and Ed ran away to the car.

Al just smiled at Roy," I would let him go for a day. He just needs to take it all in, ok?"

"Ok Al. You know him better than me." _Why? Why did he not know Ed enough to not say that? _

*^Neko Neko!^*

It was dark outside as Roy drove down the street. Ed was asleep Next to him, He had been asleep by time Roy had got to the car. Roy sighed, He was an idiot, how could he have said that! He just wanted to slap himself, He had spent years to get Ed to be a litter easier on him, to not hate him as much as he did, All to mess it up with one little Sentence. If Ed did not kill him he would.

As Roy pulled up to his house he look over at Ed, still sleeping. He would have to wake him up." Ed, Ed, wake up. We are home."

"Shut up bastard." Ed said going back to sleep. Roy just smiled, if he did not go in him self he would have to carry him. He got out of the car and went to Ed's side and opened the door. He reached down and picked Ed up bridal style. Roy went in and lay Ed down on the couch, and went and got the books.

When he got back inside he sat the books down on the coffee table and sat in the arm chair. He picked up a book and started to read, It was the book on cats Al said would be a good one. If he had to take care of Ed for a while might as well start by learning a bit about cats, the boy was half cat now.

*^Neko Neko!^*

It was morning, Ed could tell by the sunlight that streamed through the window. Ed groaned as he opened his eyes, that were extra sensitive now. There sitting right in front of him was Roy, a book in hand. It looked like he fell asleep reading. _But what? _Ed wanted to know, so he quietly went over and picked it up and looked at it. "Cats and what they do. A guide for all cats." was Roy reading about cats because of the way he was now? No, Al said it would not affect him as much since only I got hit by the full thing. So was he... was he reading it because of me? Ed wanted to think it was because Roy cared, but he knew Roy would never. He was a guy after all, Roy only like woman.

Why? Why did he have to love that bastard? Ed let out a sigh. "Roy, Roy get up." Ed said as he shook Roy.

"Ed? Oh, what?" Roy said opening his eyes. Wow Roy had such black eye, such sexy black eyes. No! He should not be thinking about this now! Ed shook his head and blinked. Roy frowned. "You ok Ed."

"Ya" and Ed looked straight into Roy's eyes "But you need to get up now!"

"Why?"

" I want food, da. It's morning and I haven't eaten in how long" At this Roy cracked up.

"Fine what do you want?" and at that Roy stood up and started to move.

"Hmmm... How about bacon and eggs with OJ!" At Ed closed his eyes as if imaging it.

"Ok come on" And so Roy started towards the kitchen.

*^Neko Neko!^*

Half an hour latter Roy and Ed were sitting at table trying to wake up. "That was good Roy"

"Thank you Ed, Why don't you go get a shower while I clean up here?"

"OK, where is it?"

"Down the hall, 3rd door on the left."

"See you," Ed said getting up and leveling the room, with the speed and grace of a cat.

"Bye Ed."Roy whispered as he heard the door down the hall close. Sighing he got up and grabbed his and Ed's plate. He heard the water turn on as he sat the dishes in the sink. He leaned up against the counter. 'I wonder... that book I was reading last night was on the side table, and I know that I feel asleep too soon to put it there...Did Ed put it there?'

"ROOOOOOOY!" and with that he was stopped form thinking as he ran out the of the room to go to Ed.

"Yes Ed?" Roy said to the door of the room.

"Come in!" Was it just Roy or did that sound muffled?

He sighed as he grabbed the handle and started to open the door "Ok but I-" he stopped as he spotted Ed. His shirt was pulled up over his head, the hem of which seemed to be stuck in his automail, trapping his other hand with it. He seemed to be stuck. "UMmm... do you need help Ed?" Ya any person could tell that, but it was really more of `Do you want me to help you. `

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT! Y-E-S YES!" Ed said lifting his tail and trying to use it to get himself undone.

Roy flinched at the yell but went over to help all the same. "Fine" and with that he pulled the shirt up with one hand and tried to undo it with the other. "Wow you really are stuck." Roy heard a growl coming from the blonde in front of him. "On the count of three i am going to pull I want you to pull to ok. 1...2...3!" When Roy said three both pulled, there was a ripping noise and then a clank as Ed went flying into the side of the tub and fell. "Ed!" Roy yelled! He then turned a deep shade of red, and dropping what little was left of Ed's tank after the rip it took to get Ed free, when he looked at how he had landed.

Ed's knees were bent over the edge of the tub, spread apart. His arms bent so that his hands were even with his face, which had a look of pain on it. As he moved his head to the side he moaned loudly in pain arching his back. The noise seemed to bring Roy back to reality. "Ed you ok!" he said as he finally bent over to help him up.

"Go easier on me next time Ed said as he sat up, rubbing his lower back."

"o-ok" Roy looked somewhat lost, and just stared into at Ed for a bit before said blonde looked at him. Both turned a deeper shade of red then they already were. "Here" and with that they both stood up.

"Thanks." and with that Ed went to go grab what was left of his shirt, when his tripped. Roy was fast though and caught him. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then all at once they leaned in to each other, tails swishing back and forth slightly. When their lips were less then an inch from each other the door bell rang, both pulled back. "You should go and get that." Ed said looking down.

Roy sighed and turned around leaving the room, he chanced a glance at to door to look at Ed. He saw a single tear falling. Whoever was at the door better be ready to became BBQ, because in a few moments that was what they would be!


	4. Before

Chapter 4: Before.

Roy pulled on his glove to make sure that it was on tight be for he opened the door. When he was sure it was he put one hand on the door handle, and the other about to snap at its next victim. Roy courted in his head 3...2...1! On one he opened the door and snapped so that the air that had been on the other side of the door was nothing but fireball. _Oh shit did I just hear Al scream! Damn. _Roy really had to work on his brain being used.

He looked down to the ground to see a scared to death Al covering his head on the ground with a killer Riza next to him aiming at Roy. "Um... Hi." It was all that Roy mouth would say. For some reason this only made Riza madder.

"HI! HI! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY AFTER TRYING TO FUCKING BBQ US! YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY YOUR SORRY ROY."

"Umm... yes."

Roy was ready to dodge if she shoots at him, but she just got up and grabbed Al. "Fine, we only stopped buy because Al has to give Ed some papers he forgot." She looked at Al, so did Roy.

"Riza, when we ducked I let them go and... Hehe ya." A sheepishly grinning Al said.

Riza did and face palm, and Roy looked confused but caught on then, "Oh, I really am sorry Al, I burned them didn't I?"

"Ya" They just stood there for a moment in silence before Al said "Umm... Can I just tell Ed what the papers said, that way he still gets the it."

"Sure Al, Ed's in the bathroom getting a shower though. Why don't you guys come in, I'll make us some tea, It's the least I can do."

Both Riza and Al said thank you and they all went to the kitchen.

*^Neko Neko!^*

Edward just got done in the shower and he was half way done getting dress. "Hmmm... I would fix my shirt, but I can't tell one end from the next. I just go ask Roy if I could use one of his." And with that one Edward Elric, shirt that was torn to shreds and a towel left the bathroom in search of the flame.

Ed was half way down the hallway when he heard voices coming from the kitchen; He slowed down and stopped to listen.

"Ya I'm ok... no... Oh to your left." It was Roy's voice but who was he talking to? So the Neko in the hall slowly crept to the kitchen to listen better.

"How much longer do you think he might be?" AL! What was he doing here? Ed was too focused on why Al was here to hear the flames response, that's why he did not move when the flame said he would go see. Within 10sec Ed felt something slamming into him. He feel back, giving a small yelp of surprise and shock. On his way down he let the shirt in his hand go, and it fell across his chest. His head contacted the floor hard, at which he let out a small yell of pain, and grabbed his head.

"ED!" The small blond heard the man say, the next thing the blonde knew he heard footsteps, and then hands helping him to sit up. "Ed are you ok! I am so sorry, I had no clue you were coming." The boy looked at who the voice was coming from.

"Oh no Roy I'm ok." A light shade of pink brushed the boys face.

"Brother you ok." Ed turned to his other side to see Al on his knees next to him.

"I just said I was." A red now on his cheeks.

"Ok brother. Where is your shirt anyways?"

Ed look into Al's eyes and said, "That's why I was coming, I need one since my is now unusable", and with that he reached for what use to be a shirt, But Riza got it before him.

"Ed what were you and mustang doing before you got a shower to make this happen?" At that comment Ed turned a deep apple red, and Roy a hot-pink.

"It caught on his automail Riza!" said a very pissed Roy.

"Why were you taking off his shirt then?" Riza replied calmly.

Roy just looked at her turning even redder, if that was even possible. "Umm Riza I was getting ready to take a shower and it caught", Ed said. Roy looked to the blonde to see that his entire face was even redder then Roys, and since he was not wearing a shirt Roy could see the red went even farther down on his body.

"Riza if Ed gets even more red we will not be able to tell if he is wearing his jacket or not." One little brother said.

"Al!"

"Well it is true!," Al ducked to miss the fist aimed at him, "Hey Brother stop it!"

"Why are you 2 even here anyways?" Ed said giving up on hitting his brother.

"You left some papers you needed at the office so I was going to give them to you." Al and Riza exchanged glances, which Ed brushed off.

"Ok where is it" Ed asked.

"burnt." said all 3 of the others

"WHAT THE HELL?" A surprised Ed asked.

"Roy" said Riza and Al. Said man looked away saying under his breath.

"What did you say Roy?" Riza said patting her side, Roy got the massage.

"I said you surprised me and I was PISSED because you interr- NEVER MIND!" Both Roy and Ed turned even redder.

"I Knew it!" Riza yell , "Ed shirt Ripped Because of what you were doing before we came!"

"Riza!" Both men yelled.

"What I was just saying"

"Hey Ed why don't I tell you what the papers said while we go get you a shirt, And besides you won't last much longer if you stay like this." It was little brother to the rescue!

"My bed room is upstairs, 2nd floor, down the hall and the very end." Roy said, trying to help

"Ok come on Al lets go", and he ran to the stair and left.

"Brother Waite for me!" And with that both boys left.

"So what were you two doing before we came?"

"RIZA I WILL SNAP!"


	5. Fall

Chapter 5: Fall

It was the next morning after Al had come and told Ed about the papers. The morning after Roy and Ed had almost kissed.

Roy and Ed booth had the day off, thanks to Riza and some paper work. Al had come over to do some work to get them back to normal, him and Ed were now in the library that Roy had; Roy had come in to check on them every so often, and when he did he chanced some glances at Ed, Ed did the same but neither noticed the other. Al on the other hand saw everything and had to smile to himself.

Roy was down stairs cooking some lunch. Just some grilled cheese sandwiches. He poured some orange juice in to 3 cups and picked it all up to go to the library.

Roy had his hand on the door knob when he heard a loud crash, a lot of cursing, and pounding. He quickly opened the door and went in. He sat the food and drinks down on the table and turned to go find to source of the noise, not that it took long; he could hear Ed's voice yelling form here. As he got closer he could hear what Ed was saying," No... I am ok... Yes just a little." He could also hear Al voice, but not make out what he was saying. As he came to the End of the library where he had a small 2nd floor mainly for relaxing He saw why Ed had been yelling.

"Ed! You ok." Roy ran over to Ed, who was holding his bleeding tail and almost biting his bottom lip off in pain.

"Roy," he looked at Al, "It is all my fault. I was on the 2nd floor and backed into a vase near the edge of the rail. Ed had no clue till it crashed onto his tail; I think some of it got in his tail." Al looked like he was blaming himself for it.

"It's ok Al, it was not you fault; besides we can go and clean out the cuts in the bath room. Ok." Al shook his head, "Al could you help Ed down the hall to the bathroom, I'll go ahead and set up a while." And with that Roy went down the hall to the bath room and started to set up.

*^Neko Neko!^*

About an hour later they were all in the dining room eating lunch. The cuts Ed got were not too bad, they were easy to clean out. right now Ed was looking tiered and dazed, Al had said it was because the side effects of the pain killers they gave Ed would be stronger the normally. "Hey Ed," said blonde looked up at mustang, "why don't you go and rest in the living room?" Ed nodded slowly, then got up and went to rest; giving a Huge yawn as he reached the door way.

Al smiled and said, "Thank you so much mustang. For everything." Roy looked over at him.

"No problem Al." Roy started to sip his juice.

Al looked at mustang, his smile turning somewhat evil. "So, you 2 going out yet?" Roy nearly chocked.

"Waite, what?"

"I ask if you two were going out, I saw the looks you have been giving each other all day."

"Ummm... No." Roy seemed a little out of it now himself.

"You should ask him out, I know he likes you. I also know you like him." Al leaned back in his chair smiling even bigger now.

"Ok...ummm...sure." Roy's ears twitched and his tail now waved a little.

"Ask him when he wakes up; he is ten to one out like a rock now."

"Al since when are you a relationship expert?"

"Roy I was a suite of armor for how many years, I watched as everyone else fell in love, and I did not get may by looking good."

"Wow, there goes the innocent little brother."

"No, I lost my innocents when me and may-"

"AL I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!"


	6. Ask him

I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE LAST WEEKEND JUST FOR THAT I WILL WRIGHT 2-3 CHAPTERS AND POST THEM!

chapter 6: Ask him.

"Ask him."

"I can't!"

"Ask him."

"What if he says no?"

"He won't, now ask him"

"I need time to prepare."

"Ask him."

"But he's asleep!"

"Ask him!"

"He would never hear me!"

"Just all the more reason to ASK HIM!"

"I CAN'T ASK HIM!"

"JUST ASK HIM!"

This had been going on for the past 15 min. Both Roy and Al were staring each other down that was till Ed woke up. "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! JUST ASK ME WHAT EVER IT IS SO I CAN FALL BACK TO SLEEP!"

Al and Roy stared at Ed, both of them had not noticed that they had woken the boy they were standing over in the living room.

"Fine brother, Mustang has to ask you something." Roy whipped his head up to look at Al, shock obvious on his face.

"What is it mustang?" Ed said yawning and curling up.

"Oh um... ahh... I forgot." Roy said, his tail and ears twitching every so often.

Al looked Roy right in the eye, raising an eyebrow at the same time. They stayed that way for a few sec before Al mouthed one word to the flame. Now.

Roy looked back down at the small Neko laying below him, the boy's tail was curling up to his nose to lay over it. Roy knew Al would never let him hear the end of it if he let Ed fall asleep before he got to ask him out. Roy took a deep breath and counted to 3. 1...2...3 "Ed would you go out with me," He said with his eyes closed and every muscle in his body tense. He heard a creaking nose and opened one eye a crack. He saw that the nose had come from Ed putting his hood over his face, his apple red face.

"S-s-sure." Ed said, hiding even more. Roy let go a breath he did not know he was holding, Al smiled and glanced over at Roy. Quickly the dirty blonde boy did a thumbs up to Roy.

"Well since you only got to sleep for a couple of minuets Ed, Roy and I will let you go so you can sleep; right Roy?" Al blinked and the older man.

"Oh yap ok. Bye Ed." And with that he speed walked form the room, not stopping till he sat on the dining table.

A few seconds and Al came in smiling. "Great job Roy! You and Ed are now a pair."

Roy thought about this for a few seconds before he replied, "Yap, I guess so."

Al looked Roy in the eyes and said, "You guess so? No, we know so!" And he smiled like a little boy that just got all the candy in the world.

"Al I want to go to my room to think for a bit and gat a quick nap. You can stay if you want, Get me up in time to make supper, ok?"

"Sure Roy, I will be in the library. Bye!" And so Al started to walk up to the library, Leaving Roy to think about what just happened.

"Waite, I'm now dating Fullmeatel!" Roy just stood there for a moment, That was till he reached over to grab a paper towel to put on his nose bleed he just got.


	7. Supper

Chapter 7: Supper

Just quick, I want to say thanks to everyone! (Throws cookies to all who are reading this!) COOKIES! ^-^

"Roy, get up." Roy heard someone say as the shook him. No he would not get up, he liked laying here.

"Roy I mean it get up!" Roy only groaned and swatted the hand that was shaking him away with his tail.

A sigh and then, "I didn't want to do this but you made me." Fine just as long as they left him alone do what they want.

Roy took that back when there was a sharp tug on his tail. Yelling and griping his lower back he jumped out of bed.

"What was that for?" He asked as he turned to see Al leaving his tail go from his hands.

"You said to get you up." Al said, an evil grin forming on his face.

"I didn't mean that way," Roy grumbled turning to find a shirt, he had slept without one since he kept getting nose bleeds. He could not seem to remember why though.

Al just sighed, "I'll be down at the dining table with your boy friend." And with that Al darted out of the door leaving Roy to finger out what he had meant. It only took a moment before he got what Al meant and was walking to the bathroom. He would brush his teeth while he stopped the newest nose bleed of the day.

15 Min. later he found himself walking into a room full of laughter, a quick look at the table told him why. Al was on the floor rolling around, and Ed had his hood on trying to cover up his blush. "Do I even want to know?" Roy asked before he went any farther into the room.

"No," Ed responded, blushing even more.

"Oh, Ed you know he would like to know what we were just saying, I'll tell him for you." And with that Al gave an evil grin and turned to Roy.

Ed's tail shoot straight up as he turned even redder then his coat. "I'll go make dinner!" And with that Ed was gone.

"What was all that about?" Roy asked turning to Al, who was rolling around with a new wave of laughter.

"Oh never mind, I'll go help brother." And with that Al was up and thought the door to the kitchen.

Roy just starred after him for a moment before he sat down, "Am I being cooked for in my own home?"

Mean while in the kitchen Ed was looking to see what he wanted to make. He turned to see what Roy had when he bumped in to Al. "Get the milk and put it in a pot Al." Ed turned to get something out of a draw.

"I didn't tell him." Al said, going to get the milk.

"You didn't?" Ed looked over at Al, an eyebrow raised.

"No but I should tell him your answer. Tonight," Al busted out laughing. Ed only blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Hey you asked!"

"Fine, it is my fault. I mean I was the one that asked when you wanted to get in bed with him." Ed was going to faint if he blushed once more. "You know, we can do this with Roy, I mean this is his house." And with that he left Ed to get everything out, to go get Roy to help.

Al entered the dining room to a very confused looking Flame. Al walked over to him, "You want to help, and this is your house after all."

Roy looked up to Al, "Umm sure." He stood up about to go to the next room when Al grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Make sure you get Ed in bed tonight," Al whispered

Ed turned around from where he was sitting the pots on the counter when he heard the door open. "You ok Roy?" He said when he saw Roy had a nose bleed.

"Yap, if I keep getting nose bleeds there will be no blood left in me." Roy said grabbing a paper towel.

"You get nose bleeds that often?" Ed asked, he never saw Roy have one before.

"No, just today."

"Oh, ok. I think I'll go set the table." Ed turned to go grab the silver were.

"You should help him to Roy." Al said getting out milk. "So your blood does not get in the food."

"Ok," and with that he grabbed the plates and Ed and him left to the dining room.

"Hey guys I got the food... Where did they go?" Al asked as he came out of the kitchen to a set table missing both the people that should have been there. "Hmm more for me till they get back."

Al was sitting down when Roy and Ed walked in holding hands talking. They did not notice Al till he whistle at them. "AL!" Ed said dropping Roy's hand and blushing.

"Where were you two? In the bed room?" Al raised an eyebrow as he put on an evil grin.

"No we were outside talking." Roy said looking away.

Al just let it slip, "Ok well supper is ready so sit down and eat."

So Roy and Ed sat down and filled their plates with some of the food in front of them.

"Al could you past the salt?" Ed said, reaching his hand out to Al.

"Sure brother here." Al looked at his brother and noticed a dark mark where his shoulder meet his neck, "Hey what is that mark on your neck?"

Ed dropped the salt that was in his hand, and looked up at Al. "What?"

Al was about to repeat himself when he figured out what the mark was. "Looks like I didn't need to tell Roy your answer after all."

Both of the other men in the room blushed and looked away.


	8. Fever

8: Fever

Sorry I have not been updating the reason is on my page please look.

"ED!" Al shouted for the 18th time. "ED OPEN UP THE DOOR OR I WILL!"

No answer. Al sighed, it was the next morning and he wanted to try to find some more Info before Ed and Roy had to go back to work. He was hoping to get them back to normal soon so he could spend more time with Mei.

"Fine I told you," Al said before he kicked in the door.

Al started to walk down the hall when no one came. "Roy you up!" Al yelled. Moments later he heard footsteps and saw Roy pop his head out the door of a room to his right. "There you a-," Al cut off as Roy put his hand up for since. Roy motioned for him to come when all gave him a questionable look. "What is it Roy?" Al whispered when he reached the door.

Roy stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. "It's Ed, I don't want to wake him." Al stared wide eyed at Roy. "He's ok, just a fever. He was up before me and came and told me he wanted to make breakfast, I told him he could. About 10 minutes later I hear a clang and when I went in the kitchen I found him passed out on the floor. He woke up not to long ago. I got him to eat some toast and he fell asleep. I think he might just be tired from the past few days, He probly picked up a cold on the way too." Roy said the whole thing in a whisper as not to wake the sleeping blonde in the next room.

Al nodded, "I'll go to the library awhile." With that he tip-toed away.

*^Neko Neko!^*

The rest of the morning the house had a depressed feel. Not a sound was hear or even made till lunch. Roy had gone to the library to tell Al he was going to check in on Ed and asked if he wanted to come with. Al had dashed over and they made their way silently to Ed's room. Ed was up when they opened the door. Roy checked his fever, it had gone down allot and was almost normal. They had all eaten lunch in the guest room with Ed and when lunch was over Roy had to make sure the young blond did not try to help his younger brother. He was suppose to be resting not reading. Ed was not very happy about it but feel asleep in the end.

Al and Roy were now standing by the front door, It was getting late and Al wanted to get back.

"Roy, I'm going to be going to Xing with Mei this week, ok." Al said as he walked out the door. "I plan to be back on Friday; do you think you can keep brother under control till then?" Al gave Roy a somewhat sad smile.

"I hope so, I would hate for him to blow my house sky high." Roy was amazed he could say it off handily with a straight face. Al only shook head.

"See you." And with that the young boy left.

Roy closed the door and headed back in, He was just thinking if he should catch a nap himself or go cook dinner first when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Roy." Said man just sighed and went to his young blond friend.

"Yes Edward." He said slipping into the room.

"Come here." Roy walked over to the bed as he was told.

"Yes."

Ed looked him straight in the eye, he looked like he was about to say something that could kill everyone in a mile if he said it. Roy shuddered, Ed took a huge breath before, "Can I have a cookie?"


	9. Work

I need Betas ok. I need at least 3, one for this story, one for Neko girl and, one or more for several other stories I am writing but have not published. All betas get cake (Hand you a cake if you are thinking about being a beta!)

chapter 9:work

Roy woke up to the sun in his face and his alarm going off. He pulled his cover over his head to try and block it out as he hit around trying to turn his alarm off. "Stupid Mondays," And with that he finally hit his target and started to fall asleep again. "Waite... MONDAY!" Roy jumped out of bed and raced to get his shower, The whole time one thought kept passing in his head. Riza would kill him if he was late.

Mean while Ed was just starting to get up to the sound of running water and Roy yelling. Ed sat up in bed and stretched slowly, making sure to get the kinks out of where his automail was. After a huge yawn he slid off the bed and grabbed his pants and tank top, changing into them. He quickly went off in search of the rest of his cloths once he was done changing.

Meanwhile Roy had just got out of the shower. Right now he was pulling his blue pants on. Once that was done he put on a black t-shirt and looked for his blue military jacket. He grabbed his boots and left the room to go find his jacket.

As he was walking down the hall he passed Ed's room and saw no one was there. He quickly ran down the stairs and peaked in the living room. No Ed, _"where could he be?" _Roy thought as he went to check the wash room.

When he walked in the wash room he did a quick glance over to see if he could see it. He didn't see the Blue of the jacket but he did see what looked like a gold rope coming out of one of the piles. He reached down and pulled on it only to be scared shit-less at Ed popped up yelling.

"OUCH! Watch you're pulling on Mustang, It still hurts!" Ed said as he brought his still stinging tail to his face so he could look it over. After seeing nothing wrong with it he looked over at Roy seeing as he hadn't said anything yet. "What?"

"Y-Y-You," Roy said, pointing a finger at Ed. "What the hell are you doing in the wash!" Roy said still staring at the blonde, his own tail standing on end and his ears stiff.

"Trying to find my Jacket and overcoat; Have you seen them, I looked everywhere and can't find them." Roy only nodded and after a minuet of no more talking Ed finally spoke up, "Where?"

"Hanging on the coat rack by the door," Roy pointed in the general direction of the door.

A light pink dusting covered Ed's face as his ears twitched, "oh." He rushed out of the room without looking at Roy. Roy's tail kept swishing while he tried to his jacket, finding it in the dryer in the end.

"Hey sir, how are you doing?" Furey asked as he passed the two alchemists in the hall, a stack of paper work in his hands.

"Good, how about you kain?" Ed replied as he caught a few of the papers Furey was holding as the wind blew some away.

"Ok, why do you have your hood up, it's not that cold out yet. In fact it's like 76 out." Ed got a mischievous grin on his face before he replied.

Ed leaned in so he could whisper, "You see Furey me and Roy got into a fight on which was better, wearing a hood or a hat. I said Hood and he said hat so now we are trying to prove it. So tell me furey," Ed took a step back to stand even with Roy," who looks better?"

It was then that furey noticed that Roy had a military hat on. The dark blue fabric lined with gold and black. "Umm... Ed?" Furey didn't sound too sure, heck he didn't care, he just knew some of the pranks he had pulled on Roy before and didn't want to be at the center of one himself.

Roy pretended to be mad with Ed as they walked into the office with Furey behind them. Ed just smiled and walked into Roy's office, lying on the couch while Roy picked up his paper work from Riza. Ed just watched as Riza helped to bring some in, shutting the door behind her.

"So how you two doing?" She asked as soon as she sat the small pile of paper work down. Ed let his hood fall off as he sat up and looked at Riza.

"Other than the fact my tail can't seem to get a break," at this he pulled his tail up so Riza could see the cut on it. "I would say pretty good."

"What happened to it?" Riza brows furrowed.

"Well Roy nearly pulled it off," at this a sound was heard from Roy as he signed a paper." And before that Al bumped a vase and it brook on my tail. I'll be ok it just seems like my tail is doomed."Ed sighed and flopped back down.

Riza gave him a kind smile and walked over to him. "Don't worry, it'll be ok." She rubbed between his ears, which made Ed give a little hum. She then pulled up his hood so it covered his ears and walked to the door, "Please have that paper work done by the end of the day sir." And with that she left closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was out Ed jumped off the couch and walked over to the door. Once there he dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to the door. After a while Ed stood up with a smile on his face, Roy just watch with confusion. "I was so right." Ed stated as plain as day as he walked over to Roy desk, sitting on the edge aside of Roy.

"Right about what Kitty?" Ed's ears twitched and the kitty part but he didn't say anything.

"I was right that Furey would tell everyone and they would start making bets. Mind you I thought they would have more sense then some of them did."

Roy just smiled, "And who is being stupid out there now?"

"Everyone but Riza and Furey," Ed started to kick his legs and he leaned back on his palms.

"And just how are they being stupid?"

"What they are betting on." At this a light pink dusted the younger's face.

Roy sighed, "What crazy thing did they think up now?" He sat his pen down and turned his chair to face the blond.

"Well Falman thought we would get over this by the end of the week when you say the hood is better than the hat and then wear one to prove it. Breda said the complete opposite, Riza said that we would end up keeping up with this for about 3 weeks and then stop for no real reason. Furey said less than 3 weeks and that's when Maes came in." Roy groaned at the thought of then man coming in. " Riza made him leave after he got Jean to bet on his idea." The room was silent for a while, the whole time Ed was getting redder. Roy just picked up a glass of water from a side table and started to take a sip as Ed sighed, "Maes said that we would end up switching sides and then Fucking by the end of the week." Roy did a spit take as soon as he hear what his friend had thought of him.

"He what! Oh sorry."Roy said as he looked up to see Ed completely soaked. Ed's ears twitched as he slid off the desk. "No Ed stop," Roy put his hand up to block some of the water the boy was shaking off.

"You know, we should do what Maes said just to mess with everyone." Roy just stared at the boy standing in front of him, his mouth on the floor. Ed just rolled his Eyes, "Not the fucking part the switching sides part. You really are a Perv you know that." Ed crossed his arms and leaned agents the desk.

"Oh, yes I knew that." Roy suddenly found interest in the paper work again.

A moment of silence before, "Do you even have a hood?" Roy stopped to think before he shook his head and finished signing a paper. "Well I'll be back by lunch then," and with that the boy walked over to the door, pulling on his hood on the way. He opened the door and looked back before he left and closed the door behind him, leaving one really confused Roy in the room.


	10. Chain

Sorry this is so late! Word decided to be a no good jerk and would not let me do anything then my computer brook when I finally did get it to work. My laptop is out to get me I think, well here all you wonderful people are!

Chapter 10: Chain

"Sir, we're heading out for lunch, do you want to come?" Riza asked as she  
picked up a pile of finished work. She was happy to see it was a little more  
than half of what had to be done.

"No, I really want to get this done so I can relax. Could you get me  
something though?" Roy looked up from the paper he had just signed.

"Sure, sir." Riza waited as the man stood and made his way around the desk to  
put the paper on top of the pile.

"Here, I'll open the door for you." Roy and Riza walked over towards the  
door, but stopped when they heard yelling coming from the main office. After a  
moment there was a yelp and then a crash. Riza and Roy exchanged glances, but  
didn't have any more time to think as a steaming Ed kicked in the door, a bag  
in his right hand.  
Ed turned around and gave the main office the bird, then  
slammed the door shut as fast as he had opened it.

Ed turned around to a stunned Riza and Roy.  
"What? He deserved it."

Roy was the first to speak, "Who deserved that um... display."

(Editor: You should have thoughts in italics are have apostrophes arounds them.) 'It's so weird to think Ed flips people off,' Roy thought.

"Jean," Ed said the name as though it was poison, "And it wasn't only the  
display he deserved. He deserved everything I did to him." Ed then walked  
across the room to lay out on the couch, the bag on the floor next to him. He  
looked over to see Roy and Riza looking at him, waiting for him to say more.  
"If you want to know what I did just look."

Roy reached the door first, whipping them open, only to stop where he  
stood. It took him all but three seconds to take in the whole scene; It took  
him another three and a half to crack up.

It the middle of the room was Jean, his hands chained to a metal ball. His  
pants had been changed into a mini skirt. His cigarette laid on the floor to  
his left.

"It's not funny!" Jean yelled, trying to undo the chains. Just then there  
was a creak in the floor boards and the ball fell though, pulling Jean behind  
it.  
"CRAP!" It was the last thing Jean said before he fell to the next floor.  
The whole office cracked up even more.

After a while Roy calmed down enough to talk.  
"What did he do to Fullmetal?"

Breda was the first to answer, "We were talking to the cheif when he thought  
it would be a good time to say that he looked like a girl with his  
hight and a shopping bag in his hands."

Roy cracked up even more.  
"I do not look like a girl!" Roy glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde on his hands and knees on the couch. "Like I said, he deserved it!"

"It's ok Ed. We all have enough brain power not to tell you that."

"Good," he shook his head and sat back down.

"Let's get going," Roy glanced over to Riza who had just came through the  
doorway. She seemed a little red; Roy also saw that she was trying not to smile.  
"I'll have them send someone up to fix the hole, sir."

"Have them send someone to help me!" The group looked over the edge of the  
hole, to see Jean trying to move.

Roy smirked, "No Jean, I think this will teach you a lot." He then started  
to exit his office, leaving Jean yelling curses behind him.

Roy entered his office and closed his door behind him.  
"Good, I get to take this hood off." Ed took off this red over coat.

Roy reached up and took the hat he had on off.  
"I have to say it feels weird wearing a hat over the ears. So whats in the bag," he started to walk over and sat on the edge of the couch.

Ed smiled, "I thought maybe we should have a little role play in this bet of ours. I got myself a hat and I got you a hood."  
Ed reached down and pulled the hood out. I was a dark navy blue with light gray edges. On the back was the same array roy had on his gloves in a light shade of red. Over all, Roy liked it.

"How do you think we should play with them?"

Ed smiled turned dark, "Easy you will be wearing this when they get back and  
I will wear my hat." Roy didn't think this would mess them up to bad, but then  
Ed dragged him down lower and started to whisper in his ears….

Evidently, Roy loved the idea Ed told him.


	11. IDEA

Chapter 11: IDEA!

Sorry I could not up date. I think my laptop is PMSing or something.

"We have to go there again sometime," Breda said as the group walked back from lunch, "It was really good." Furey and Falman nodded.

"How about we go again Friday and maybe bring Roy and Ed with us this time?" Riza took the bag Furey had carrying and looked inside.

"I hope they like what we got them." Just then a door down the hall slammed open and Jean walked out, cursing under his breath. He then glanced around and saw the group a little ways off. "They let you out?"

"If you call throwing down the key so I had to crawl over to it letting me go, then yes." The group then headed up stairs to the office, in which two men happened to be getting ready to trick them.

Jean stopped outside the office door and glanced at Riza.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. Every one stopped talking and listened, they

could hear some noise coming from the office.

After a moment Riza reached out and opened the door. They all walked in the office, looking to see where the noise came from, but stopped when they heard a loud thud come from Roy's office. They walked up to the closed doors and were going to open then when they heard one more thud, this time with an "Oh, yeah!" Heard in the background. They all turned red as began to understand what was happening.

"OH, MY GATE!" Jean yelled as he dragged a flustered Breda out of the office, "We have to get Hughes!"

5 minutes later the noise stopped in the small office. In the outer office, though, Furey and Falman were passed out on the floor.

Riza just stood there and for a long moment while everything was silent, but then it was broken by loud laughter coming from behind the doors.

Riza slowly reached out for the door and hesitantly opened it. Inside Ed was cracking up on the couch, Roy the same only at his desk. She turned even Redder.

"Y-You... It was just a... Huh?"

This made the two males crack up even harder.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Ed barely got it out before he started cracking up once more.

Just then the office door opened up again and Maes came running in with his camera in hand.

"I heard you two were having sex, did I miss it?"

"It was just a joke H-Hughes," Roy fell to the floor dying of laughter.

"It was my Idea." Ed was also failing at holding back his laughter and ended up as Roy had. Hughes then went over and helped them up, looking rather disappointed.

"Next time you plan something like that get me first ok?" he sighed. Ed just nodded.

Almost no work got done the rest of the day, Furey and Falman woke up right before it was time to go home, but just left then, and Jean kept saying stuff like, "Damn brat," and, " Stupid." All day. Riza made sure though that at least some work was done, even if she looked flustered every time she saw Roy or Ed.


End file.
